Unrequited
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Kikumaru made a very big decision regarding the relationships he have...did he do the right thing? OishiKikumaruFujiTezuka


**Unrequited **

- clavee -

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Hello again there, guys! This is my new fic! Nice to be back here, and I know that I left one of my fics hanging for months Rain's Gift, but don't worry, I'll finish it very soon, sorry guys for making you wait…hehe…so, I hope you'll still read and review this one, thank you so much! I missed you!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

Fuji sighed deeply for the nth time that night as he sat at his bed and stare at the acrobatic redhead who is sleeping soundly at his lap. He watch Kikumaru with eyes full of concern, he was surprised when Kikumaru arrived in his house this afternoon, all wet from the hard rain that was coming down…

_Fuji_ _was lying down on his bed as the raid falls hard, confused. Even if Oishi did not tell him directly what had happened, he knows that he and his best friends had broke up…Now, the only thing he wants to know is why – why did they broke up? Why did his best friend just let that happen? As far as he know, Kikumaru was the very ecstatic one when Oishi asked him to go out for the very first time…now what?_

"_Syusuke!"_

_Fuji_'_s thoughts were cut through by his sister's voice from downstairs. He gently got up from his bed and opened his bedroom door –_

"_E-Eiji?!"_ _Fuji's eyes widened, was greatly surprised by the sudden appearance of his best friend, "What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked, reaching out his hand to Kikumaru, who was drenched because of the hard rain outside. _

_Just then, Kikumaru started crying and he tightly wrapped Fuji_ _with his arms. Completely, clueless on what to do to comfort his best friend, he just returned Kikumaru's embrace and gently patted him on the back._

Kikumaru just cried for hours, Fuji did not get the chance to ask him what really happened between him and Oishi since as far as he could see; he would not be able to get anything from his best friend about the matter as of the moment. Fuji looked at the time from the clock that was placed on his study table; the clock read 10:26PM. He then redirects his gaze to his window, the rain just continues to pour down harshly from the sky, '_The_ _sky must be crying with Eiji and Oishi…' _he thought.

Fuji then finally decided to do something in order for him to know what happened, he does not want to be impatient but the curiosity was murdering him. He gently lifted Kikumaru's head from his lap and placed him comfortably with a pillow and went to his study table to get his mobile phone and dialed Oishi's number.

"Moshi, moshi," Fuji heard Oishi's voice from the other line.

"Oishi…" Fuji said.

"What is it, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"I know you told me to just ask Eiji what had happened between the two of you, but…" Fuji began, looking at the sleeping redhead on his bed, "I can't wait for him to tell me everything…he's here right now at my house, in my room," he told Oishi, sound of desperation and worried evident from his voice, "he arrived here this afternoon, drenched from the rain…He did not tell me anything, he just cried…"

"I see…is he okay now? I mean, is he still crying?" Oishi asked.

"Iie, he's already sleeping…" Fuji answered, standing by his window, staring at the rain.

"I see…do you really want to hear everything from me?" Oishi asked.

"Will there be any difference?" Fuji asked back.

"There will be…but since you really want to know…" Oishi trailed off and began his story.

_Oishi was sitting inside a cozy coffee shop by the window, Kikumaru asked him to meet him at the said place the night before. _'How unlikely for Eiji to set a meeting at a coffee shop,' _he thought as he flipped his mobile phone and read the message Kikumaru sent him, _'4:00PM at the coffee shop near the school.' _Oishi looked at his watch, it was already 4:45PM, and he starts to doubt that Kikumaru will still come._

"_Hey…"_

_Oishi quickly look up as he heard Kikumaru's faint voice._

"_Eiji…" Oishi smiled as he watch Kikumaru sat across him, he really missed the redhead, they have not able to talk to each other for two weeks after their small but terrible argument. "Forgive me on what happened, Eiji…"_

_Kikumaru shook his head, and said, "Iie, OIshi…it's all my fault…"_

'Did I hear that right? Oishi? He called me Oishi? Not Syuichiroh or Syuichi? What's going on?' _Numerous questions seem to have popped out from Oishi's head with just that simple statement from Kikumaru._

"_Everything just got confusing," Kikumaru started, "everything's so complicated now…everything's out of hand…"_

"_Eiji, what's going on?" Oishi asked him, getting more confused, "What are you talking about?"_

_Kikumaru started to shake, he felt warms stings in the corner of his eyes, but he tried his best in order not to cry. "Gomen, Oishi, forgive me but…" he said, biting his lower lip, "but we must end this now…I can't hurt you, and myself, anymore…"_

"_I – I don't understand," Oishi told him, trying to grasp all the things Kikumaru was telling him._

"_Oishi…I – I – you're special to me," Kikumaru added, "you're special to me…nothing can change that…but I can't continue to be with you anymore…I already have someone else that I love…" Kikumaru finished, looking away as to not let Oishi see a tear that had fell from his eye._

_Oishi was surprised, he did not expect that – no matter how he try to take everything into him, everything just seem so unreal. "A-Are you serious?" he asked, awkwardly._

_Kikumaru nodded, "Sumimasen…"_

"_I see…"_

_Kikumaru looked at Oish in disbelief, he wants him to get angry at him but everything about OIshi seems to be going the other way._

"_Are you already with this person?" Oishi asked, trying hard not get shaky._

"_Iie…" Kikumaru answered, shaking his head slowly, "I-I'm just loving _him _from afar…"_

"_Are giving this a shot?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_I see…"_

_The two fell silent; neither was talking or looking at each other._

"_You're not angry with me?" Kikumaru asked, nervously._

_Oishi looked at him, and said, "Iie, I'm not…I understand…"_

"_Can we still be friends?" Kikumaru asked another question still not looking straight at Oishi._

"_Of course, we're still the Golden Pair, right?" Oishi told him with a smile._

"_Arigatou…for everything…" Kikumaru said, finally looking up, "ne, I should be going now…" Kikumaru then stood up._

"_One last thing, Eiji," Oishi called._

"_What's that, Oishi?" Kikumaru asked._

"_With whom?"_ _Oishi asked._

_Kikumaru blinked, he knows that Oishi is asking for the name of the person he have fallen in love with…he did not expect Oishi to ask it. "Ah…"_

"_It's okay, Eiji, I won't go after him," Oishi assured the redhead, chuckling, "I won't ask why either."_

_Kikumaru stared at him intently, he took a deep breath, and said, "_Fuji." _With that, Kikumaru stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Oishi in another state of disbelief._

'I see…' _Oishi muttered to himself, smiling a hurtful smile, he cannot blame the said person after all…people have all the reason to like the tensai. He then stare at the window and watch the clouds darken and finally pour out a very heavy rain._

Fuji's eyes widened, he has been surprise a lot this day but that was the most shocking thing he had known. He then remembered the words Oishi had gave him this afternoon over the phone after he and Kikumaru broke up, '_Take care of him, Fuji…'_ Oishi had told him and he said that he will, but he did not know the whole circumstances and now he is caught in the middle.

"Fuji, are you still there?" Oishi asked from the other line, "I understand that you're really surprise…you didn't thought that your best friend could fall in love with you, ne?"

"Gomen, Oishi," was all Fuji could say.

"Iie, you don't have to be sorry," Oishi assured him, "it's not like you stole him from me, he's the one who made the decision…and he chose you…"

With that, the two gave their goodbyes and dropped the line. Fuji closed his eyes and opened them again to stare at the sleeping redhead. Biting his lower lip, he leaned against the wall and stared outside the window and watched the pouring of the rain. '_The sky…it's like Eiji's eyes…'_ he thought to himself as he brought up his right hand to his neck to finger a silver necklace with white-gold ring.

"_Be mine, _Syusuke…"

_Fuji widened his eyes at the stoic boy who was kneeling before him in the middle of the empty locker room, holding up a pleasant white-gold ring._

"_Saa…Tezuka, what's this? A marriage proposal?" Fuji_ _teased, closing his eyes and regaining his composure._

"_Iie, not yet," Tezuka answered._

"_Nani?"_ _Fuji_ _did not expect for the other boy to answer his question seriously._

"_Aishiteru, Fuji Syusuke," Tezuka told him, standing up, "I'm not kidding around, I'm serious."_

"_Te-Tezuka, demo…this is totally impossible…you, of all the people," Fuji_ _told him, frowning._

"_Believe me, Fuji_…" _Tezuka said, his voice pleading, "Don't you feel anything for me?"_

_Fuji was caught off guard by Tezuka's question, he does like Tezuka the same way but he never did expect the other boy to feel the same for him. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, Tezuka could tell that Fuji_ _was thinking thoroughly. _

_Finally, thinking about what he should do, Fuji_ _looked up at Tezuka, "I-I do feel the same…" he said, smiling, "demo…I'm scared…will things work out for us?"_

"_Let's see for ourselves," Tezuka told the tensai, taking Fuji_'_s left hand and slowly slipped the white-gold ring to Fuji_'_s middle finger. Smiling how the ring wonderfully fit to Fuji, he brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the ring gently._

_Smiling at Tezuka, Fuji_ _put his arms around Tezuka's waist and leaned his head to the other's chest, "Aishiteru, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"_

_Tezuka returned the sweet embrace and kissed the tensai's head gently._

Fuji stared at the ring that Tezuka had given him two months ago with a sweet smile and kissed it gently, no one knows about their relationship, they decided to keep it by themselves in order to avoid so much trouble. He gripped the ring in his hands and looked back at the sky, '_The sky…like Eiji's eyes…it will not stop crying anytime soon…' _he thought sadly and he looked back at Kikumaru.

Slowly, he walked back to his bed and sat at his edge. He gently stroke Kikumaru's hair and whispered to his ear as quietly as he could, "Forgive me, Eiji…I can't – I won't be able to give you back the love you have for me…"

And with that, he gave his best friend a soft kiss in the forehead, before he went out of the room to get himself a glass of water. From the moment the door was shut, Kikumaru gently opened his eyes and silent tears fell from them. He did hear what his angel told him…loud and clear.

-END-


End file.
